


The Unfortunate Adventures of Kagami Taiga

by larryspangel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other, kagami's poor poor eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just trying to find Kuroko, before practice began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unfortunate Adventures of Kagami Taiga

“Kagami, can you get Kuroko?” Riko asked, crossing her arms.

“Is he not at practice?” Kagami responded, looking around the court.

“No he isn't. Shouldn't you know that?” 

“Why am I supposed to know these things? Whatever, I'll go find him.”

“Hurry back or you're going to have extra laps to look forward to!” Riko told him with a smile.

Kagami quickly ran off to try to track down Kuroko. He looked around a bit, before heading to the club room. 

“He’s probably still in here,” Kagami said outloud. He went to open the door when he heard some noises from the clubroom. It sounded like faint moans. Kagami panicked, afraid that Kuroko was hurt. He quickly pushed open the door, hoping he could help whatever was wrong with Kuroko. Kagami froze. 

“D-daiki, you feel so good inside me,” Kuroko moaned out. 

Kagami’s eyes widened at the sight before him. After a few seconds of letting his brain registered what happened, he realized the door was still open. He quickly shut it and hurried away from the door. 

“Where is Kuroko?” Riko asked when Kagami returned.

“I-” 

“Sorry I'm late coach,” Kuroko said, hurrying into the gym. 

“You better be sorry. Now both of you, extra laps!” 

“You okay, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked as they jogged.

“W-what? I'm fine, totally fine.”

“You just seem a bit pale. Are you sure you're not getting sick?” 

“I'm just um, tired,” Kagami replied, trying to focus on jogging. 

Kuroko nodded. “Do you want to come with me and Aomine-kun after school?”

“W-what?!?!?” 

“We are going to Maji Burger if you wanted to join. Are you sure you are ok? I know you aren't a huge fan of him, but it's just burgers.” 

Kagami sighed in relief. “I'm good, thanks though.” 

“Maybe next time?” 

“Yeah, maybe,” Kagami responded, knowing that burger trip would never happen. He could barely look Kuroko in the eye right now. He was not ready to face both of them, he may never be ready to face both of them. 

“Kagami-kun, you can stop running. We finished our laps already.”

“Sorry, guess I got caught up in all the running. Let's go practice.” 

_________________________

“He was just acting really weird today,” Kuroko told Aomine, before taking another sip of his milkshake.

“He probably had just realized how bad his eyebrows really are,” Aomine responded, chuckling.

Kuroko shot him a glare, before continuing to talk. “Do you think he found out about us?” 

“Nah, he is way too dense. Besides, there is no way he could have found out.”

“You're right. He probably was just tired or something today.” 

“By the way, guess what team is going to the training camp coming up?” 

“Really!?” Kuroko smiled at him. 

“I talked to coach the other day, he said it would be good for training.” 

“Just be prepared for my team to kick your team’s ass,” Kuroko said with a small grin. 

“Oh, it's on Tetsu.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a series and adding more chapters if people like this. It was fun to write and fun to blind Kagami. I hope you liked it! ^-^


End file.
